Blood On Ice
by Blue-LuLu-Peaches
Summary: five girls and a club add in harry potter and gang plus hogwarts and you have two confused authors and a bunch of surprises. read enjoy review
1. Default Chapter

Blood on Ice  
By Julie Moore and Ashley Hessefort  
  
Introduction  
  
The club is LuLu. The members are Ashley "Blue" Hessefort, Julie "Tips" Moore, Christa "Axel" Rubenzer, Jackie "Coca" Jensen, and Megan "Lemon" Androschko. Our headquarters and main meeting place is the ice arena and various other houses. We use our ice arena because it is how this club began.  
  
It all started at Blue's birthday party. This is how we named each other. I'll interpret for you. LuLu is a long story that you'd probably not be interested in, but we're going to give the preppy people the props for that name. Ashley was named Blue for the night we colored each others hair and went to the movie theatre. Julie was named Tips for basically the same reason except her hair was tipped at the ends in pink. Christa was named Axel because while we were at the ice arena, she kept falling on her "axel." Intresting? Thought so. Jackie was named Coca because....well...we're really not sure. She just sort of came up with it herself. Last, but not least, Megan was named Lemon for the bright lemon colored sweatshirt she was wearing at that moment.  
  
I'm Julie. You can call me Tips. And as you may have guessed, this is where my story begins. 


	2. chapter 1

Blood on Ice  
By Julie Moore and Ashley Hessefort  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I woke up on a Wednesday in July in my bedroom located in Kenosha, Wisconsin. It was around noon and the mail had already come. I decided to get it for my family since mom was shopping, Jeff and April were outside, and dad was at work. Oh, and Dodger, my dog, well, he doesn't have fingers. I strapped on my roller blades and rode to my neighborhood mailbox. I opened the small box and was surprised to see many letters. One for every member of LuLu. I found this very VERY suspicious and decided to call for an emergency meeting. Meetings usually take place Friday or Saturday, but this was too exciting to wait.  
  
I quickly raced back to my house and grabbed the telephone. Dialing as fast as possible, I finally reached Blue's house. Her voice was groggy and she was obviously just waking up because of her attitude. "What?!" she snapped at me. "A 'hello' would have been nice, but whatever suits your boot." I joked, just looking for another way to get her upset. "Fine, what do you want?" Blue crabbily replied. "I have to call an emergency LuLu meeting. Something big and suspicious just happened." "When, where, why, what, who is this again?" "It's Tips, duh. Stop watching Inuyasha at night and get some sleep." "That's like asking me to stab myself in the heart every night instead." She smirked. "Ha, ha." I replied sarcastically. "So call Lemon and Cocoa. I'll call Axel." "Fine." She sighed. "This better be good." "It is, bye." And she hung up. 


	3. chapter 2

Blood on Ice  
By Julie Moore and Ashley Hessefort  
  
Chapter 2  
  
My name is Blue, and before I begin you should know. Number one: I am NOT a morning person, in fact is USUALLY don't see the light of day until well past one thirty. So you can imagine how excited I was when my "good buddy" Tips called at noon. NOON! I still had another hour and a half of sleep to get. Number two: I tend to get crabby when I don't get what I want, usually food (ramen) and sleep.  
  
I didn't even bother to say "good bye" when Tips called because "goodbye" is saved to use with friends, and a person who is playing a noon alarm clock is NOT a friend...well not at that exact moment at least. I have known Tips for about five years and the rest of the LuLu's about four. After hanging up with Tips I "franticly" searched for Lemon and Cocoa's phone numbers. This entitled playing "guess the speed dial number" on my phone. After about three tries of dialing ex-boyfriends and the local pizza hut I finally got Lemons number, I was trying for Cocoa's. Oh well.  
  
Lemon, like me, is not a morning person. Lucky for me her sister answered the phone! "Hello?" "Hi is Lem.....Megan there?" "Ummm she is still sleeping" she answered in that voice that can only be acheved by a five-year-old-just-waking-up. "Can you please wake her up for me?" "Yeah...hang on a minute." She sounded scared, I would be too. I waited. *WHAM* *CRASH* *SCRECH* *SLIDE* *BANG* *YELL* yup, Lemon was up. "Who is this?" *gulp* one thing was certain by the sound in her voice, I was not giving her my real identity. "This is...TIPS!" ha, ha pay back. "This better be good Julie." owe the real name, she's mad. "Ummm yeah it is there's a emergency meeting at Tiiiiii.....my house." "What time?" "Get there as soon as possible." "There? Wait a minute. Who is this?" *gulp* "BLUE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" "See you there!" I hung up, yes rude I know but I really don't need a headache too.  
  
Now on to Cocoa. Easier, by far, she more of a morning person and well its now half past noon. If you haven't guessed already, LuLu's are pretty much vampires, well most of us. Okay three out of five are. The only hard part about calling Cocoa was again, the phone. This time instead of getting the ex-boyfriends and pizza hut I got, 3 old neighbors, 4 long distance phone calls to Hong Kong (I know no one there) and a partage in a pear tree, just joking. Not. I really called the local bird shop. I now own, axidently, six gesse (yes there laying), four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves and like I said before a partage in a pear tree. Then I gave up and just dialed the seven digit number. I know that would have been easier in the first place, but again its just past noon. With that out of the way I got dressed and left for Tips. 


	4. chapter 3

Blood on Ice  
By Julie Moore and Ashley Hessefort  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I was scared to talk to Axel, the third of the non morning LuLus. I pushed the speed dial button and anxiously waited for a pick up. The ringing stopped. I heard the groans and grunts escape from the other end. Axel was slowly lifting the phone to her ear...I awaited my fate. "What....do......you....WANT?!" She spoke angrily and slowly. "Good morning, Axel. Tips here. There's an emergency LuLu meeting at my house. Come ASAP. Something freaky is going on." I tried courageously to end this soon to be horrid phone conversation. "What's freaky is that you called me at this hour. Do you realize that it's not even one o'clock yet?! IT'S LIKE THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!" "Stop watching Inuyasha! You, Blue, and Lemon need to stop with this." I half scolded. I never understood why ANYONE would waste their time watching that show. It makes no sense to me. "No never." She said plainly. "Whatever, just get up and get to my house. I promise this is big." "Fine, bye." She snapped. "Bye."  
  
Well, at least she said 'bye' unlike Blue. I jumped into my jeans and t-shirt and put on my favorite hat. It didn't really match my grungy outfit, but Blue always said that it's super glued to my head. I went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. About ten minutes later Cocoa arrived. "Hey Coc. Glad you're here." I greeted her happily. "Yup, so what's the big news? I literally had to drag Blue out of her house when I picked her up. I think she's angrily making her way out of my car." She smiled. A few seconds later, Blue came stumbling into my front door, greeted first by Dodger, whom she growled at. Dodger ran, I wish I could have. "Hello and Good morning, Blue." I smiled nervously and tensely as I waited for her to scream. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......." she growled at me too. The three of us sat at my kitchen table and I grabbed them a Dr. Pepper. Blue grumbled, "I hate Dr. Pepper. You should know this by now." Her voice was rising, I quickly snatched it away and replaced it with a root beer. Dr. Pepper, in case you haven't guessed, is my FAVORITE drink. I would die for it. Blue, however, can't stand the stuff.  
  
My doorbell rang and I was then looking into the tired faces of Lemon and Axel. Before I could say 'hello', they walked past me and took their normal spots at my table. I made my way over there and took control of the meeting, since Blue, the president wasn't conscious enough to communicate.  
  
"Hello, sleepy heads." I smiled, knowing the next noise wouldn't be pleasant. Soon enough, the three of them hissed at me. "Anyway, I called you all here today because of what happened this morning, while you were all sleeping. I got the mail and found this in the mail box." I reached over the counter for the stack of letters and handed them out. Everyone was suddenly very awake as we all curiously opened the letters. After a few seconds of reading, four of us screamed with delight and surprise. The other one, Axel, screamed in horror. "YOU GUYS!!!! WE'RE WITCHES!!!!" Cocoa squealed. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!" I yelled. I am a Harry Potter FREAK. Everyone else are fans except Axel who hates the books, but I...I am a freak.  
  
We excitedly talked about this as we read on in our letters. We weren't sure where to get our supplies or even how to get to England, but we were EXCTITED!!  
  
It was official....LuLu was going to Hogwarts. 


	5. Chapter 4

Because I am an idiot the forgot to say *WE DON'T OWN HP AND GANG* and a small note the next few chapters are subject to change because my other author has not read them yet. Here's chapter 4 enjoy! Also if you are wondering why the chapters are so short its because there are two different POV's, so its confusing to switch in the middle of the chapter. Also once the LuLu's get to Hogwarts they should be longer. Key words: should be. We are talking two LuLu's writing this, nothing is guaranteed.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Some one some how figured out to get to England. It involved a map, the internet and one call (4-1-1) to London. We needed to get plane tickets. Ingenious! Who would have thought? Now we had another problem: we needed plane tickets, plane tickets cost money and guess what?! That's right we didn't have any! Bingo! Come on down and pay us! Please? Well I tried.  
  
So now we had three options at least. One we could ask grandparents. Two we could ask our parents. And number three fun raise. We could easily rule out numbers one and two. So that left us with number three. Oh joy!  
  
Lets see we could sell Lemon aid, have a bake sale. And then later we could sell our own LuLu cookies! We are starting to sound like girl scouts. *shudder* finally some came up with the idea of doing odd jobs with a side of bake sale. *ding* orders up!  
  
So "everybody" rushed to get the paper. Everyone meaning Tips and Cocoa, because after the excitement wore off the rest of us wanted to go back to sleep. Scanning through the paper we found lawn cutting jobs, testing new trading cards, and babysitting. These jobs would give us enough money for plane tickets but we still needed money for our supplies. YAY! Now we have to do the bake sale.  
  
Everyone had a different item(s) to bake. Tips was in charge of brownies with no nuts, Lemon in charge of peanut butter cookies, Axel was in charge of sugar cookies, Cocoa was in charge of brownies with nuts, and I. I was in charge of chocolate chip cookies. Did I mention that I just love to bake. 


End file.
